Scraping the Veneer
by Crillysa
Summary: As his body decays from Samuel's poison, Issei is given a tempting offer from none other than Q: strength in exchange for a couple, 'trivial' memories. Needless to say, our beloved hero makes a rash decision and has to face the consequences. Will eventually transition to a M rating ;D Powerfulish!Issei Smart!Issei Still Perverted!Issei (or it wouldn't be DxD)
1. Life 0

"Ddraig"

"ugghhhh" I moaned at the heavy dizziness that overtook my senses. Samuel's poison sure was something.

"Ddraig," Ophis somehow remained stoic as she poked my side, further compounding the pain from the poison coursing through my veins.

"Wh-what is it Ophis? Where are we..." I gasp out, fighting with all my might to retain consciousness. I'm not going to lose to some goddamn dragon killing poison.

"You are too weak."

"…" I can't really say anything. She's right. I am too weak. A failure of a Sekiryuutei, a failure of a comrade…a failure of a hero of the children- that is all I am. At the very least, I'm damn sure I managed to kill Shalba with my Longinus smasher…

"So he is~"

"Q"

A weird man in red pajamas begins to prod at my body.

"And please, these pajamas are the uniform of the great Starfleet; this one being that of a fleet admiral. Damn, humans of this reality really suck."

[?] He can read my mind? Was he a god from another mythology?

'Ddraig? Can you hear me?'

"He can't hear you- he's expended most of his pitiful energy trying to save your soul. Ughhh, and I'm not a god; don't lump me with those idiots."

The man finishes his prodding and instead begins to brush his 'uniform'.

"You are interesting though, interesting enough to have drawn me to this shitty universe. So…I think I might help you. I mean, who would pass up the chance to help the Oppai Dragon? This has to be the best entertainment I've had in millennia!"

""…"" Both Ophis and I stare at Q with incredulous looks. This guy is insane.

"Wellll, I guess it isn't as fun as messing with Janeway or Picard, but eh, you'll do~"

Q snaps his fingers and a banjo band snaps into existence.

"So congratulations! You have the assistance of a Q."

I tried to roll my eyes.

"Hmm, so, I'll just restore your body to its original condition."

"Wh-wha, you can actually do that?" Maybe this crazy weird man could help me after all.

"Of course… but there will be a price to pay. Something interesting; how bout in exchange for restoring you, I erase a few of your memories?"

"Why do you want to erase my memories?"

"To spice things up of course; not to mention, I'll give you a teennny-tiny bit of power to sweeten the deal. Just enough power to break all the seals stupid Yahweh put on your beloved partner."

[You…you are greater than even the Infinite and the Dream]

Ophis and I continue to stare at Q and his banjo band, now in awe. Was this man really that powerful that he even surpassed the Infinite Ophis?

"Aww, you're making me blush Ddraig. When'd you wake up? Thought you'd be completely out from all that power you spend saving your partner. All well."

[Partner, you don't have to accept Q's offer. Ophis and Great Red are capable of creating a body for your soul]

"But can they give you the unleashed power of the Red Emperor Dragon? Or even a taste of the power of a Q?"

[Don't listen to him Issei, don't fall for his-]

I groaned with effort to stand; my body was finally at its last stages of deterioration. Soon my balance breaker armor would be all that was left of me.

"Q, will this strength be enough to defeat Cao Cao? Will it be enough defeat any enemy that tries to destroy peace?"

"…" Ophis is still silent, her eyes quietly boring into Q.

"Yes," Q gave a sly grin as he took a step in my direction. "You'll have more strength than any in this universe if you are able to tame it. You can bring change to the world- damn that bastard Picard is starting to rub off on me…"

[…Partner…]

"Ddraig, Ddraig, I haven't forgotten you. Would it make you feel better if I sent Issei back in time so that you'd never be known as the Oppai dragon?"

[ugghhhhhhh- this temptation! I'm too depressed for this shiitttt]

"Ddraig…"

[I'm always trying to help you! And the only thing I have to show for it is for ME, the Red EMPEROR dragon to be reduced to a perverted fetish!]

"Uh…wow, you guys have some issues to hammer out," Q laughs. "So, what do you say? Will you take my extremely generous offer?"

[I'll never forgive youuuuuu Iseiiiii! Even the eternal beings of other dimensions laugh at mee! Why does it have to be me... why…. *tears*]

"I guess I'll fix your dragon for you too… so, how about it? Do you accept?"

I sigh; the last of my body has disintegrated into nothingness. Ophis continues to watch us silently while Ddraig continues his hysterics. Great Red, who's back we're all on, continues to lazily swim through the Dimensional gap. There doesn't seem to be too much of a choice. Ddraig is mentally unstable, and the thought of gaining strength for such a small price was alluring. Maybe now I'd be able to protect my friends. What's a couple memories or an arm if it means my friends won't have to suffer again?

"Q… I accept with one condition."

Q puts on a mocking expression of surprise, "Has Issei finally grown a pair of brain cells to rub together? I will fulfill your condition. So be it."

With that, Q snapped his fingers and everything went white.

000

" **[WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'M GOING TO K-KISS YOU…]"**

I moaned as I pulled myself out of bed. Why was the alarm clock set so fucking early?

[Ah, good morning partner]

"Ddraig…what happened?"

[You accepted Q's offer; I hope you are ready to face the consequences]

As I stumbled towards the bathroom (I'm not a morning person), it suddenly hit me.

"What kind of consequences?" I ask Ddraig as I begin my (admittedly uncoordinated) morning routine of smearing toothpaste all over my face with my toothbrush. All well, there's bound to be _some_ toothpaste that actually ends up on my teeth. I'm too lazy to care.

[For one, we have travelled back in time. A couple of months, not exactly sure how long]

"Damn…" I was off the last of the toothpaste from my face and begin to change into my uniform.

[Yeah, it's pretty scary, especially since you've retained your body]

"Wait, so how does causality play into all of this? Won't we be creating paradoxes if we even the smallest details are changed? Never mind a huge one like me being a couple months older?"

As I button up my shirt, Ddraig replies, […Q wasn't joking when he said he made you smarter. Your aura and body are also much more powerful now]

[And don't worry about paradoxes or the butterfly effect, Q has ensured that much]

I finally finish knotting my tie, "How about my evil pieces and Ascalon?"

I really hope that I've kept most, if not all my power. Q did say he would make me strong, but I'm not completely convinced yet.

[You have your dragon-slayer, but your evil pieces have been…removed]

"…Removed? So I can't use my Illegal Triennia-"

So there's the catch. Of course Q wouldn't just hand everything to me on a silver plate…

[You won't need it. Q has kept his promise- he has made quite you strong. Your Balance Breaker is able to give you the full power of the Sekiryuutei]

I stop in my tracks.

"What?!"

[Not only that, but the power of the Vanishing Dragon as well. He has essentially made it so that when you go into your Balance Breaker, you have the power of the two heavenly dragons in their prime]

I…I have twice the power of beings that rival even the gods?! How can this be… Even Cao Cao won't be able to face me so easily now.

[*sigh* But that is not all. Parts of your memory have been sealed as per the agreement you made with Q. He's made it so that you'll be able to regain some memories through certain triggers but some are completely gone]

A few memories are a small price to pay for this kind of strength. Plus, I don't feel like I'm missing anything.

[The memories he has sealed all pertain to Rias, her peerage, and most of the factions of Heaven and the Underworld. The bastard also erased some of my memory on those subjects…]

"Who's Rias?"

[Oh dear fuck…]

I give my right arm a weird look. Was this Rias person important?

[… anyhow…take this]

Suddenly, an ornate wooden box the size of a thick book appears on my arm.

"Is…is this what I think it is?"

[Yes. Now put in into a dimension for safekeeping. Looks like you're really late for school; should've set that alarm clock earlier]

 _[No need to have Issei worry about the fact that he's been out cold for the past three days… After this morning, he's going to have to deal with the girls, whether he remembers or not, considering they live here… I hope his memory triggers well]_

o.0.o

Calculus, chemistry, literature, world history: everything's suddenly so easy. I stare in fascination at my own notes and solution sets. Q has definitely worked a miracle here.

[I can't believe it. My power idiot Issei actually has a brain now! At the very least, we can thank Q for that]

'Shut up' I grumble as I breeze through my classwork, but Ddraig isn't wrong. At this rate, I may even end up taking top marks in the class! The bell rings and I happily pile up my notes, confident in my academics for the first time in my life.

"Hey, Buchou is looking for you"

I can't believe it. The pretty boy of the school is actually talking to me? And who's this buchou?

[Oh shit, if that didn't trigger it…]

"Uh, what Buchou?" I ask ignoring Ddraig's distressed mutters as I stand near the door of the classroom with the school's number one prince.

"Is this some kind of joke Issei-kun? Rias-Buchou wants to see you since you've recovered. We were all worried about you…"

[Rias, partner. Ring a bell? Love of your life? Buchou?]

Wh-what, was I close to this Rias?

"Umm, where can I find her?" I reluctantly ask the pretty boy, even as girls around us whisper threats behind my back about how I shouldn't corrupt their Prince Charming and what not.

"Are you serious? She's at the clubroom- did you hit your head during the Rating game?"

Kiba, instead of looking frustrated, seems worried. Was I on friendly terms with the Prince of Khou academy?!

[I-I can't stand this any longer- Kiba, Issei has suffered some… memory loss. Please lead him to the clubroom]

Kiba looks even more worried now, but he accepts Ddraig's explanation and leads me to the old school building.

o.0.o

"Buchou, here's Issei-kun"

I followed Kiba hesitantly into the 'Occult Research Clubroom'.

"Isseiiiii!" A gorgeous blonde and Akeno, one of the school's onne-samas rushed to give me a hug. Their rather considerable breasts were squishing me from all sides; what a nice sensation.

Wait… Akeno…the… the Priestess of Lightning! I remember now! She's a comrade, half-fallen half-human. And the blonde, she's Asia, a former nun with the Twilight Healing sacred gear who was saved from the fallen angel Raynare-

Raynare…my first girlfriend…she manipulated me, manipulated my heart: I truly loved her and she jus- NO! I can't think like that, I-I need to forget that- purge that from my memory- wh-whyyy, why am I remembering her- her of all…

[Partner-PARTNER! Grab a hold of yourself; don't let your emotions overwhelm you. There is no fear of the Juggernaut Drive, but you still may accidentally activate your Balance Breaker. And with your newfound power… that would be disastrous]

"Issei…"

Both Asia and Akeno have let go of me, their eyes widened with fear. Everyone in the clubroom has taken a couple steps back. Am I really that scary?

[Partner! You need to forget about that damned Fallen angel bitch! Ughh, I think Q amplified emotions attached to your sealed memories.]

000

 _Q Continuum Entertainment Room for Q's exclusive use only (Yeah I'm talking to you Q junior)_

" _He-he, when I increased that poor dragon's IQ (heh, to about 150?), I also had a little fun with his foundational critical thinking skills…he'll draw the conclusions I want him to draw. Our hero can't just cakewalk over the opposition now can he? A little drama spices up anything~"_

" _You're such an asshole Q," grumbles Picard, who's sitting across from Q eating popcorn. Nevertheless, both of them were engrossed by the action on the holoscreen._

000

 _FLASHBACK (Vol. 10, Life 2)_

"… _Hey, Ise."_

" _Y-Yes…"_

"… _To you, 'what' am I? 'Who' am I?"_

 _I don't get the meaning of this question.. But, to me….._

"… _.Ummm, to me Buchou is Buchou and-"_

 _The moment I said that._

" _-! Baka!"_

 _She scolds me mixed with a sound of her crying. Buchou rushes away from the spot, and she left the clubroom._

" _Rias-oneesama!"_

 _Asia goes after Buchou._

 _Asia turns to me after she reaches the door. Her eyes…are soaked with tears. Why is Asia crying…?_

" _Ise-san! You are horrible! It's too much! Why can't you…..! Why can't you understand Onee-sama's feelings!?"_

 _Saying that, Asia goes after Buchou._

 _Having Asia also say that to me, I just stood there dumbfounded._

… _.Wa, wait a sec! What's the meaning of this!? Why is Asia also mad at me!?_

" _That wasn't right, Ise-kun."_

 _Kiba makes a sigh._

"… _.N-not right as in what?"_

" _That, precisely. Geez, you are so….. I can understand very well what the girls are going through."_

" _Exactly. It's natural for Rias and Asia-chan to get mad."_

 _Akeno-san also sounded mad. Even Akeno-san….?_

" _Even I, who is dense at these sorts of things thought you were a bit off, Ise."_

 _Even Xenovia looks at me with her eyes half-closed!_

" _Mou! Ise-kun, sure is a no-no! Poor Rias-san!"_

 _Even Irina was mad._

"… _.You are the worst."_

 _Ooooooo! I just received the coldest "You are the worst" quote from Koneko-chan!_

 _I don't know what I did wrong! I just don't know! To begin with, maybe I should go after her?_

 _I tried to leave, but I was stopped by Akeno-san._

" _The current Ise-kun will just hurt her more even if you go after her, so don't."_

… _..Seriously?_

 _Is it that serious? B-But….. It's my fault right? My fault…_

 _I really don't know._

 _No, I actually have a 'maybe' kind of guess, but inside me that possibility is very unlikely….._

 _It's basically impossible, that's why I don't understand….. Shit! I started to get confused even more thinking about it!_

"… _Hey, Gasper. Am I really bad here?"_

 _I asked my junior. Gya-suke says it in apologetic manner while twitching his body._

"… _Umm…. Yes, I think you are very bad….."_

 _Even Gasper says that to me!_

 _I felt down. –Then Ravel asks while panicking._

" _U-Umm…..this is my mother and my fault, right…? I'm sorry…."_

 _Is it…Ravel's fault? It seemed like Buchou tried to leave after the communication between the Phoenix mother and child…_

 _Akeno-san places her hand on Ravel's shoulders._

" _Ravel-chan doesn't have to worry about it. Ise-kun's the most at fault here because he never tried to think about the crucial thing between Rias and himself until now."_

 _Akeno-san cheers her up like that, and she started to prepare for tea after urging Ravel to sit on the sofa._

 _It looks like I'm the biggest villain here._

 _END FLASHBACK_

000

"Rias" I say simply, not a drip of emotion in my voice.

"I remember Raynare. I remember you."

[How did you project that memory onto everyone? Is it really that powerful of a memory-?]

"You all are really just selfish in the end. You did not care for me." My voice is a monotone at this point. The pain of…betrayal and heartbreak has overwhelmed whatever vocal expression I tried to muster.

"Of course not. I'm just the stupid, perverted Oppai dragon, eh?"

""""…""""

"Your personal pet to play with. Not your peer, not your comrade, no, just a pet. That is what I am to all of you."

"I'm just an attack dog you keep on a little leash made of false affection and cute words. I really was stupid. I can't dispute that."

"Sue me, I was a fucking idiot. Ignorance is bliss right? Yet you still blamed me, still dog piled on to me when I clumsily tried to please you to the best of my ability. I put you above all else. I really was a fucking idiot."

[Your memories are incomplete Partner; you are obviously missing pieces cruci-]

"Stay out of this Ddraig" I grit out. Even my partner…

"I don't even know why I bother…" I whisper, slinking to the floor. The clubroom is dead silent.

 _ **You've finally realized it, haven't you oh great Red Dragon Emperor**_

"Raynare!" I feebly gasp. My vision is blurry- I vaguely sense the club members rushing about, perhaps to get that old bastard Azazel.

 _ **Those devils, of course they act out of selfishness. That's their nature after all. Especially when they can bring the idiotic, yet so powerful Sekiryuutei under their thumb**_

I-I can't breathe… I thought she was dead- is this a fragment of my memory-?

 _ **At least I was honest with you. In the end, I told you my intentions. This Rias however- she claims you as her own but never gives you any of what you desire. What a selfish princess.**_

I claw at the ghost that haunts me, but there is no escape.

 _ **Your dream, to become a harem-king was it? You thought you could fulfill that as a low-class devil? Promotion? Please, in the last hundred years, only one has been promoted. Yet even you finally understand that your dream was merely a construct of your desperation**_

 _ **She manipulated you from the very beginning you know? She knew the Grigori were after you. She knew I would kill you that day. She manipulated the variables so that she'd be able to swoop in and take you as her 'dearest' pawn. She's no better than Diadora. She didn't even try to save you from death.**_

 _ **And to think you even dreamed that Rias genuinely loved you. How absurdly naïve. Maybe she loved the power of the dragon within you. But even the Sekiryuutei is, in the end, a reincarnated, low-class devil. You can never truly advance in such a rigid caste system as that of the devils.**_

 _ **So what will you fight for! You have been given strength, strength to change the world. Will you unite the oppressed and throw down their chains! Lend strength to those who have none!? Or will you serve as a lapdog, forever a slave to your master's whims?**_

Just like that, Raynare disappears, and I collapse on the floor.

A/N: EDIT: Just to clarify: I do not hate Rias... and she will be an integral part of the story.

Beyond that, IF Rias does end up being with Issei, it'll be a longgg ways off.


	2. Life 1

A week later…

"So this is where you've been cooped up"

I turn around, dropping my book. "Vali…of course"

Vali smirks as he begins palming through the books scattered throughout my apartment.

"Really, Ayn Rand? Objectivism is…"

"Bullshit. Read it for kicks," I reply, not even bothering to make eye contact.

"Ara ara, _A Critique of Hegel's Philosophy of Right;_ what's with the sudden interest in philosophy dear rival? Oh, and _Das Kapital_ as well? You've really been busy this past week."

I sigh. As soon as I woke up from my fainting in the clubroom, I had teleported myself out. I can't deal with _that_ right now. Rias, the other girls, I don't know what to feel. I needed some time to myself.

"Why are you here Vali?" I grit out as I snatch back my copy of _Utopia_ from the blonde, not caring that his smirk only seemed to grow at my actions.

"Why? Well, I came to check up on my dearest rival. Your _friends_ are also really worried about you. Especially your _master_ "

I can't help but become angry. Vali isn't stupid; he must know by now that I've surpassed him in strength. Why does he continue to taunt me? Does he have a death wish?

"She… she got back her evil pieces. Sh-she is no longer my…master"

It's getting harder to breathe. Even after a week, I can't face anyone. I can't face betrayal. I can't face being treated as an inferior.

Vali's demeanor softens. Even if Vali is a battle maniac, in the end, he still sees me as a rival. A peer, something I can't say about all my supposed _friends_.

"I heard your memories are incomplete. I'm sorry rival, it seems like you've lost a lot. I do care about your wellbeing you know."

Tears threaten to well up within me, but I force myself to make eye-contact for the first time in a week. Vali's eyes are so soft. I needed this; I needed to feel like somebody cared.

"I-I I don't know what to say Vali," I choked out.

"You're incredibly strong Issei, and I'm not talking about your strength as the Sekiryuutei. You're will is awe-inspiring. Your courage in the face of even the greatest enemies makes even me a little envious. You are definitely worthy of being my rival"

Tears pour down my face. Of all the people I expected to try and come help me, Vali wasn't a distant possibility. But to hear these genuine words from even my rival makes me feel a little more whole again.

"Issei, there is something I do need to tell you"

I wipe my tears and look up; Vali's eyes have turned serious again.

"Even if you have returned your evil pieces to your master, in the eyes of Devil law, you are still considered the property and responsibility of Rias Gremory. In other words, you are still technically a part of her peerage. If she declares you a stray, you are a stray."

I nod. I'm fully aware that the devils may come for me. It does not matter; none of them can match the strength of the Sekiryuutei combined with Albion. Of course that is assuming they can even find me.

I close my eyes and project a memory…

/ _FLASHBACK/_

 _[Don't do this Issei…]_

" _Shut up Ddraig. I need time alone at the very least. Don't I deserve freedom and a little bit of peace!? I fought tooth and nail, put my life on the line for her-"_

 _ **Will you die for me?**_

 _I choke, my hands shaking violently at Raynare's voice._

 _[Issei, it appears that I cannot reason with you. I am your partner and I will stand by your side, even under these circumstances. But even I have my limit. I will delve into your sacred gear and learn what I can about your new abilities and sort out my own thoughts. Please don't do anything rash, Partner]_

 _I nod an affirmative. Ddraig seems to have finally accepted my choices._

 _It's around twelve thirty, the end of the lunch period at school. A few minutes from now will be the start of the club time period. As everyone settled in, Akeno and Asia would bring out the tea. Rias would start the meeting with announcements. Perhaps they'd share a couple laughs at my expense…_

 _My stray thoughts only serve to harden my resolve. With careful strokes of the pen, I begin penning a letter:_

 _ **To the heiress of the House of Gremory,**_

 _Effective today, I renounce my fealty to you and my position on your peerage as your [pawn]. My grievances fueling this decision are many and I feel little need to list them._

 _But perhaps the greatest grievance is the lack of respect I received whilst a member of your household. Your clan has a reputation of treating it's servants with great care: I shudder to imagine the treatment less 'generous' houses inflict on their slaves._

 _It may seem trivial, but my heart has been shattered while under your 'care'. Not only you but the rest of your peerage has done nothing but toy with my emotions and feelings. Even as I put my life down for your house expecting little in return you still continued to see me as little more than a toy to fool around with._

 _Even I, your 'favorite and best' servant can only stand so much emotional abuse. You undoubtedly knew of my blind, unconditional devotion to you and your peerage. I loved all of you from the bottom of my heart. But, it seems to have not been enough._

 _You dangled a carrot in front of my face. Peerage! Promotion! But even after many feats from defeating a god to defeating the strongest youth devil, to fighting a rogue Grigori leader to fending off terrorists, I still remain a low-class devil. I can't continue such a lifestyle in hopes of peerage. I don't want to fight every other week of my life for decades or centuries. I'd die sooner than live like a battle maniac._

 _I guess I was naïve for assuming I'd ever be seen as a peer or lover by you Princess Gremory. I assure you I have no such delusions now._

 _I have no ill will towards you or your peerage. I'm tired of war and battle. But do not expect me to ever show my face to you ever again._

 _Enclosed in this letter are your evil pieces. I'm sure that with four mutation pieces you'll be able to find a 'suitable' replacement for me._

 _Signed,_

 _Hyoudou Issei_

 _/ENDFLASHBACK/_

"Wow," whispers Vali. "I never knew you felt that way…"

"No one did," I gritted out. "And nobody bothered to know"

"I'll take my leave then, rival. Take care, and I hope you find peace," says Vali as he hands me a letter. I take it without thinking, but Vali's already gone by the time I find the words to ask about the letter.

o.0.o

/FLASHBACK RIAS POV/

…' _suitable' replacement for me._

 _Signed,_

 _Hyoudou Issei_

"No…no…th-this can't be…"

Azazel, Akeno and Grayfiya sit by me with grim expressions. Although I had insisted to read the letter by myself in private, Sirzechs insisted I read it with others to make sure I didn't do anything rash. In hindsight, that seems like a good decision. I feel like dying right now.

"Lady Rias, I'm sure this has to do with what Ddraig said," Grayfia tried to comfort me as tears flowed down my eyes. Akeno seemed even worse for wear than me, her eyes hollow as the letter's meaning finally hit home. Even Grayfiya had abandoned her usual stoicism.

"Ddraig did say that Issei has suffered some sort of memory loss," muttered Azazel.

I barely listen to them as I desperately search for something, anything in the letter that might provide me with hope.

 _I guess I was naïve for assuming I'd ever be seen as a peer or lover by you Princess Gremory. I assure you I have no such delusions now._

"…if we find him, we may be able to restore his memories…"

"…unfortunately he's stubborn- it may be difficult to…"

… _do not expect me to ever show my face to you ever again._

"…should we try to send a retrieval squad? He is the Sekiryuutei, but he is a stray by Devil law…"

"… are you crazy?! Even the best squads can't hope to subdue Issei. You'd have to send a Maou! Or even all four!..."

"NO! I love Issei, no matter what he does…He will always be a part of my household- I will not degrade him into a stray!" I cry out. I will not hurt him further. I won't allow anyone to hurt him anymore…

"Rias, you have to face the facts…" started Azazel, but Sirzech's sudden appearance interrupted him.

"Sirzechs…I thought you were busy with business in the Underworld?" asked Azazel as he squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"That business is directly tied to this matter, in the sense that I've convinced the council to give Issei peerage"

Azazel laughed, "That won't do anything. The boy is completely different now. His aura, his mind-set; we were all idiots for not realizing any of this sooner"

Azazel glanced around the room only to see our blank stares and my dead eyes.

"You guys really don't get it do you? This isn't merely a memory problem or a Peerage problem. Issei is broken. WE broke him. We forgot that he has needs just like the rest of us. And now we're paying for it."

Akeno's eyes droop at Azazel's harsh words. Tears continue to drip down my face.

I didn't know Issei was hurting so badly…I didn't know all the fighting and battle had been getting to him…

I didn't know that he didn't feel respected or loved…

He saved us time and time again… but we couldn't save him.

/ENDFLASHBACK/

o.0.o

/ISSEI's POV present time/

"The seals of Sirzechs and the Seraph Michael," I muttered to myself, "what do they want…"

Nevertheless, I open the letter.

 _ **Dear Issei**_

 _We have begged for Vali to deliver this letter to you. He, for one, was against it, but please, hear us out._

 _We know you're in pain, we know you're missing memories. So please, let us help you._

 _We have the best memory techs and psychologists on standby. Just come back to us and we'll accept you with open arms. We'll forget about your letter to Lady Rias and even give you what you've desired for so long: Peerage and a title as a high-class devil._

 _As a token of goodwill and compassion, we've enclosed-_

I stop reading.

I won't stand for this bullshit anymore.

They don't even have the decency to respect my decisions.

I shamelessly take pleasure in burning the letter.

 **A/N: Damn this chapter was angsty. Don't worry, Issei will get better. But it's going to be a long and painful process as people slowly convince him that he is, in fact, loved.**


	3. Life 2

"How is he Vali"

"He's badly hurt, _Azazel;_ he genuinely feels betrayed and manipulated," Vali replied, his signature smirk replaced by a vestige of worry instead. "He's also different, in a way I never thought possible. Instead of wallowing in porno, he's been reading."

"Reading what, light novels?" Azazel chuckled as he poured himself another shot of fine whiskey. Everyone knows that Issei wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"No, but that's also what I expected. Instead he's been reading Marx, Montesquieu, Rousseau, Plato: interesting texts to say the least."

Vali's smirk returned at the look of surprise on his former sensei's face. "Don't underestimate Hyoudou Issei; he's full of surprises. He makes for a good rival"

"Issei truly has changed. I hope it's for the better, "sighs Azazel as he downs yet another shot of liquor.

"Aren't you going to ask me for his location?"

"No, there's no point. Amazingly, you and your team are probably the best suited to reason with the boy," conceded the Governor, who peered longingly at his now empty bottle of whiskey.

"I read the letter the Seraph and Maou had me deliver to him. They are idiotic if they think it's making the situation any better" Vali scoffed; the Vanishing Dragon held little respect for the leaders of both the Devil and Heavenly factions. He only delivered the letter because of a stupid favor he owed Sirzechs.

"I tried to convince them not to, believe me. But they went ahead anyway. They still do not understand the depth the current situation"

"I hate to admit it, but we need him to help protect Ophis and take down the Hero faction once and for all"

Azazel gave another sigh, "You're right. We have a little time but we must still do the best we can"

o.0.o

/Issei's POV/

Today I learned that you can feel horny while wallowing in self-pity.

"FUCK," I screamed at my apartment's bare walls. Even my fucking body was against me.

I felt really stupid. I had forgotten to bring my computer with me from the house. Not to mention my treasured collection…

There's a lot of shit I can put up with, but shitty porn is not one of them. Having been raised on the finest, greatest porno magazines and DVDs, I wouldn't be able to stand any of the free shit one could find online.

"Wait…" I smile darkly as an idea begins to coalesce in my mind.

The Gremory household credit card I had been issued (it was tied to my Oppai Dragon royalties although technically those royalties belonged to Rias) was still in my wallet. Perhaps I wouldn't have to be so lonely tonight.

 _Why stop at paid porn? Why not just get a fucking prostitute?_

I start searching on my phone for a brothel. Unfortunately, easier said than done. All I got on google were some sketchy strip clubs and sleezy-looking bars.

 _Maybe I should just go to a club and find someone who's willing to have a one-night stand. Wait, what am I saying?! Who the fuck would want to have a one-night stand with me?!_

I throw my phone in frustration, the screen giving a satisfactory *crack!* from going through the drywall and hitting the street.

 _I'm so pathetic…I can't even fucking hire a shitty prostitute._

I think about all the ridiculously hot girls staying at my house. From Xenovia, who only wants to fuck me for my 'dragon genes', to the flirty Akeno who's only turned on by the thought of an affair. To Rias…Yet I'd still fuck any one of them right now if given half the chance.

 _I-I, why is this happening to me…Have I committed some great wrong to deserve any of this. Did I do something to make me deserve betrayal and manipulation time and time again? Did I do something to deserve lusting for things that have only caused me pain! GOD IS FUCKING DEAD! Do I have to pray to Odin?! To Vishnu!?_

At the very least I'm not horny anymore.

o.0.o

"Kiba-senpai, why is senpai angry with us?"

The cool night breeze filtered through from the windows next Gasper's box and Kiba's futon. Gasper had insisted he sleep in the same room as Kiba in an effort to feel safer.

"I think it's because we hurt him Gasper-kun. We can't just blame his memory loss; he's hurting a lot right now. We need to give him some space, and then we'll help him"

"I-I-I nev-never meant to hurt Issei-senpai!" wailed the half-vampire, his box shaking as the he shook with despair.

"None of us did Gasper-kun. Don't worry; we will heal Issei. I won't abandon Issei, not after everything he has done for us."

"I-I won't either Kiba-senpai! I will help Issei-senpai too!"

With that, the male duo of the Gremory group vowed to save their fallen brother.

o.0.o

"Have you received a reply to you letter yet Sirzechs?"

The Maou could only sigh, "Yes Grafiya. This"

The strongest queen took the plastic bag of ashes from Sirzechs with an expression of awe.

"Lady Rias should not be informed of this affair then…" muttered Grayfia as she carefully disposed of the 'reply' in a way that would not be discovered by Rias (read, destruction via magic).

"I don't know what to do Grayfia…If the Underworld catches a word of this, unrest from the Houses would be the least of our worries... If the media reports the loss of the Sekiryuutei as a failing of the House of Gremory, there will be serious risk of civil unrest" Sirzechs mimes Azazel's signature lemon wedge, the pressure on the bridge of his nose surprisingly therapeutic.

"I can only keep the press at bay for a week, maybe two at most" Even her talents had limits.

"We'll have to make the best of it then…"

o.0.o

"Rias-Buchou?"

"…Go away…"

Asia slumped against the door of Rias' room.

"Bu-Buchou, you need to eat!" cried out Asia as she gently set the tray of food Issei's mother had prepared for dinner (none of the girls were in any condition to cook after all).

"…I said go away…nothing matters any more…"

Asia whimpered at her master's pained words.

"I-I'm sorry Rias-Buchou…maybe if I hadn't interrupted you so much when you were tr-trying to have skinship with Issei… maybe then he wouldn't have felt so…unloved…"

"…perhaps…but the past is the past. Leave me be…"

o.0.o

"Ah, Barakiel, what business do you have with me?"

Vali smirked. Of course he knew why the fallen angel was here. Only a daughter could move a man like Barakiel to seek out help from a known terrorist.

"Vali… I've heard that you know where the Sekiryuutei lies," Barakiel gritted out.

"So what if I do? My rival is in great pain. I wish for his speedy recovery so that I may challenge him for a good battle."

"Vali, please, you know I wouldn't ask if I wasn't so desperate… my daughter, she's…she's become lifeless…She's stopped sending me Bentos or even answering my calls…I know that the Sekiryuutei is behind this"

The silver-haired devil let out a laugh, "more like your daughter is behind the Sekiryuutei's pain"

"How dare you!" Barakiel roared, his crow-like wings springing from his back.

"Barakiel, remember who's asking for a favor here. And I never refused your request," Vali replied, calming the uptight fallen in front of him.

"S-so you can grant me audience with the Sekiryuutei?"

"I can try"

o.0.o

A/N EDIT

As far as this chapter goes, I'm starting to get a feel for how I plan to flesh out the rest of the plot. I'm also getting my feet wet on writing the main characters besides Issei in this chapter (as seen by the various snippets throughout this chapter).

Also, Issei continues to face his inner demons (no pun intended). Don't worry, Issei's hit rock bottom; he can only go up from here (I mean, he failed at hiring a prostitute…)

Pairing-wise... we'll see. If this goes the direction I think it's going, it'll probably end with Rias, HOWEVER, Kuroka and Akeno (and maybe Ravel and a few others) will have a shot as well. I'm not one for planning every story out- I try to let the story write itself.


	4. Life 3

Format clarifications:

"Fuck" = normal speech

'Fuck' or _fuck_ = mental thought or communication with Ddraig

[Fuck] = Ddraig mentally communicating with Issei

"[Fuck]" = Ddraig speaking out loud

o.0.o

"Barakiel. What do you want?"

After having my head stuck halfway through the rocks of rock bottom, I couldn't be made to care. So when Vali asked if I would mind having Barakiel over, I said, "Why the fuck not?"

"Have you forgotten your promise Sekiryuutei"

I close my eyes. Of course the damn crow was here about his precious daughter.

"I've never seen her in so much pain…Not even when her mother was killed…or when she left me"

Barakiel was literally choking up with tears.

"Vali told me about what happened…"

I snapped, "Then you should understand why I wouldn't keep such a ridiculous promise!"

I felt my teeth clench in rage at the _idea_ that I could be held accountable for someone who literally gave jack shit about me.

"And plus, aren't such banal promises only demanded of, I don't know, a daughter's boyfriend?! Something I never was?!"

"[A dragon's word is a promise of ultimate regard. Don't bring shame to our race Issei]"

 _Oh what terrific fucking timing by my wonderful Partner!_

"My promise was to 'take care of her'…I took care of her! She's safe and sound isn't she? She hasn't been vaporized by Loki or blown up by the Khaos Brigade right?! And she's safe from your esteemed _peer,_ Kokabiel, right?"

Even as I spit out bullshit from my mouth (of course I know what he actually meant), my heart creaks as my mind wanders to Akeno. Her smile…her beautiful oppai pressed against me…her af-ffectionate hugs- NO! They weren't genuine! They couldn't be… Rias and Akeno were just playing me, right!?

"…Sekiryuutei-sama*"

My eyes jump out of my head. What the fuck?! Did Barakiel really just use that suffix?!

Barakiel kneels before me, his head bowed in submission.

"I beg you Sekiryuutei-sama, please- please at least hear my daughter out! I will do anything for you to even consider forgiveness! I cannot live while my daughter is in such pain…not again…I will give you anything, whether it be a god's head or eternal servitude. Please…I beg you…"

 _Akeno-san must really mean the world to Barakiel…to offer himself like this…_

 _[Issei, it wouldn't hurt to listen to what Akeno has to say. You didn't give any of them much of a chance to explain or understand your situation]_

 _Yo-you're right Ddraig…It wouldn't hurt to listen- I need to get over her…and the rest; maybe this will help._

 _[Issei…]_

I took a deep breath, before resting my hands on Barakiel's shoulders.

"Barakiel, don't kneel before me- you haven't done anything wrong... I can't ask of anything from you. I do request that you do not reveal my location to the Devils… or anyone else for that matter," I sigh, removing my hands as Barakiel stands up.

"But I will see your daughter…Not because of a promise, but because I want closure too. I want to know why…why they went so far in their little games."

"Akeno loves you… you may not believe me, but she loves you with all her heart," whispers the fallen angel.

I laugh.

"I'll have Vali handle all the logistics- I'll see her Barakiel, but don't believe it to be for her sake."

o.0.o

"Akeno…"

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!?"

Barakiel inched closer to his daughter, trying to comfort her with a hug.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH H-HE HATES US?! HOW COULD YOU THINK IT'D BE A GOOD IDEA TO ASK IF HE WANTED TO MEET ME?!"

"Akeno, it's not like that, he's agr-"

"YOU'RE CRAZY THINKING HE'D EVER SPEAK TO US AGAIN…!"

Barakiel gritted his teeth in frustration. Perhaps it would have been a better idea to start off with Issei's agreement to the meeting.

When Vali messaged him about the time and place Issei had agreed to, Barakiel was overjoyed. Even if there was only a small chance of reconciliation, it still brought hope to Barakiel's weary heart.

He didn't expect telling his daughter would be the hardest part...

"Issei will meet you alright!"

Although he hated to raise his voice, Barakiel was left with little choice. Luckily, it was effective.

"Fa-father? What did you just say?"

Akeno wiped her tears from her face as her father began to explain.

"I begged the Sekiryuutei to meet you Akeno…and he agreed," Barakiel didn't bother sugarcoating his desperation. Who wasn't desperate at this point? Both Sirzechs and Michael were growing fearful that reconciliation with Issei may no longer be possible. Rumors of offering Issei even a Maou-ship weren't completely off-base.

"He actually agreed?" Akeno was taken aback. She was so sure that Issei hated her with the passion of a raging star…Hope began to fill her heart.

"Yes… meet him here…and remember not to tell anyone of this. Issei made it abundantly clear that he would not come if there was even a chance of others…"

Akeno hated to go behind her master's back, but if it was for Issei…

"Of course father. Thank you…"

o.0.o

A/N: Hey ya'll! I'm back! XD

But in all seriousness, I'm at a crossroad right now… I know for a fact that I want Kuroka to appear in the next chapter, but I don't know to what extent (as in, full blown romantic stuffs + sex or just mindless sex). I probably won't have Kuroka as Issei's long-term partner, but I will (at the very least) use her as a transitional tool in Issei's healing process.

So leave me your thoughts! I haven't set anything into stone yet (hence why this chapter was so short) so everything helps!

*-sama: An honorific reserved for those held in deep respect and seen as a superior. Used for gods as well.


End file.
